Your Love Is A Lie
by Shadamy Lover999
Summary: Rouge is graduating high school in less in a week and she's planning for the end of the school year party of the lifetime. But what happens when a fight breaks out between her boyfriend, Shadow, and Knuckles at her party and Shadow's secrets comes out infront of everyone, including Rouge. How will Rouge respond to Shadow's secrets? Why did Knuckles get into a fight with Shadow?
1. Chapter 1

Side note: Class of 2013! We the best! This is our year, woooo! The beginning of this story goes out to my class of 2013. I know you're ready for your graduation this year and to party all night, I know I'm ready to graduate this year and to party. Good luck in the future!

_**Chapter 1:**_

Rouge the Bat is a senior at Eastern High School. She graduates from high school next friday on June 14. She wanted to throw an end of the school year party before her and her friends gradute. Her mom travels around the world as part as her career to help people around the world get jobs. Her mom is leaving for India a few hours after her graduation and her father has an urgent meeting after her graduation, so she'll have the house to herself all night. She asked her parents ahead of time if she can throw this party, and they agreed to it. She was at her house one afternoon while her paretns was at work planning out her party. She's a perfectionist, so she wanted to make sure that every little detail is perfect and will turn out right. But, she couldn't do this alone. She wanted her boyfriend, Shadow, to help to. She picked up her white iPhone and dialed Shadow's number. "Yeah?" answered Shadow

"Hey baby. Are you busy?" asked Rouge

"Yeah. I'm playing 2k13 with Sonic, Knuckles, and Silver" Sonic is Shadow's frenemy. They've be very close like that for years now, trying to see who's the dominant hedgehog. Knuckles is a new student at Eastern High school. He came to their school back in the beginning of January. Silver is one of few boys at the school that do weird things, but other people will think that's cool. He's one of the outgoing people at the school, along with Sonic and Shadow.

"Can it wait?" wondered Rouge

"Not really. Whatever it is that you need, I'll do it later." stated Shadow

"But it's important. I need your help with planning my party." said Rouge

"No you don't. You're a smart girl, you can plan it yourself. I'll call you back after I'm done playing 2k13." Shadow said

"But, I need you now. Please?" pleaded Rouge

"Come on, Rouge. I'm trying to play video games with my friends. I'll help you when they leave."

"Pleasssssse?" Rouge pleaded again

Shadow sighed, "Fine. What do you need help with?"

"No, I need you to come over my house so I can discuss it to you in person, so you can get an idea of how my house will be set up."

"Are you serious?" groaned Shadow, "I can't right now, I'm with my friends. Just say it over the phone."

"Fine. I was thinking about having a Dj over my house. You know Vector, right?" Shadow didn't respond back. "Shadow!"

"Huh? What happened?" wondered Shadow

"Was you paying attention to me or the video game?" questioned Rouge

Shadow smirked, "Nah, babe. I was paying attention to you."

"Then what did I say then?"

"Uhhh, something about strippers at the party"

"You wasn't paying attention to me in what I was saying! I was saying that Vector is going to be the Dj at my party."

"I knew that! And sure, let Vector be the Dj. I heard he's a really good Dj at a very nice price. Go for it, kiddo. See baby, you don't need my help. You got this in the bag."

"I guess, but are you doing anythin tomorrow?" asked Rouge

"Uhhhh I'm running errands with my dad tomorrow, but I'll be free after we're done with the errands. Why what's up baby?"

"I need you to come shopping with me for the decorations because I get paid tomorrow. I want my baby with me to pick out some stuff. And if you come, I'll treat you to something to eat."

"Sounds like a plan." Shadow stated

"And I was thinking about having a big cake, but I don't know what it should say. Do you have any ideas?"

"Umm, it can say 'Congraulations Class of 2013, We the Best'? I really don't know." suggest Shadow

"How about this, 'Congraulations Class of 2013, The Best Class, Good Luck in the Future'?"

"Perfect! Go with that, but baby I'll call you back because Sonic is killing me in this game."

"Ok baby, call me later babe. I love you." said Rouge

"I love you, too." Rouge hung up the phone and continued to plan her party


	2. Chapter 2

_**Chapter 2:**_

_**Saturday, June 8, 2013. 6 days before graduation**_

Rouge waited impatiently while she sit outside the hot 80 degree weather waiting for Shadow to pick her up. He texted her 20 minutes ago saying that he was around the corner. It do not take 20 minutes to get around the corner. Finally, after waiting 10 more minutes, Shadow's black 2012 dodge charger pulls up infront of Rouge's mcmansion. Shadow honked on the horn for about 5 seconds, until Rouge got up and started walking towards his car. "You know, you didn't have to honk the horn. I was right there."

"I know. I wanted your lazy ass to get up." smirked Shadow

"Whatever. Anyway, what took you so long?" wondered Rouge

"My dad kept asking me to take him to stupid places he didn't need to go to. It was making me mad."

"What was he getting?"

"He's remodeling our gourmet kitchen, remember? He's trying to make our gourmet kitchen more modern."

"Oh yeah, I remember you saying that."

"So, where am I taking you, sweetheart?" Shadow touched Rouge's face and started tongue kissing her on the lips.

Rouge giggled, "First, I wanted to check out Party City, then Wal-Mart. And I wanted to go to Gallo's Bakery to set up the cakes."

"What about the food?" asked Shadow

"Me, Amy, and Cream got that covered. Even though Cream is a sophomore, I'm inviting her to my party." Shadow nodded his head as he drove to Party City. They walked inside, while holding hands, and started looking for decorations. Rouge bought a few streamers, ribbons, party games, plates and napkins, and other decorations you would buy for a party. Then, they went to Wal-Mart to buy some ingredients for the food she, Amy, and Cream was making. Lastly, they went to Gallo's Bakery to look at some cakes. The cake will be an ice cream cake and it'll be half vanilla half chocolate, just in case if someone didn't like vanilla but wanted chocolate or vise versa. The cake will be have blue decorations on it, since their class color is blue. The cake will also be three layers. The bakery man said that the cake will be ready one hour after her graduation. After Rouge made their little errands, she still had alittle bit of money to treat Shadow and herself to lunch. "So, where do you want to eat at?"

"There's this new fast food place called ChickenPow. I've never ate there before, let's try there." Shadow pulled up to the ChickenPow drivethru, and ordered a chicken sandwich with chicken tenders, a chocolate milkshake, and large fries. Rouge ordered the same thing, but instead of a chocolate milkshake, she ordered a vanllia and chocolate milkshake mixed together. Shadow went to a quiet park surrounded by trees and homes and they sat there eating their lunch. After they finished their lunch, they threw their food in the trash and Shadow took Rouge back to his house so they can spend some time alone in a private place. Shadow's parents weren't at home, so they had the house to their selves. They went into Shadow's room and shut the door. To sum it up, they eventually had sex.

* * *

_**Monday, June 10, 2013. 4 days until graduation**_

Knuckles walked to his first class one morning, which was gym. He was too busy thinking about Rouge and her party. Knuckles has a huge crush on Rouge ever since he first met her. However, he knew she was off limits because she was dating his best friend. But, there's something that Rouge doesn't know about Shadow that Knuckles, Sonic, and Silver knew about. Shadow is a player. Shadow and Rouge has been dating since freshmen year. When Knuckles first came to their school, Shadow would always brag about how many women he has been messing with. He told Knuckles that he's been cheating on Rouge since junior year. He tried to get with Amy, but Sonic would always fight him for that because Sonic was trying to get with Amy. He tried to get with Wave, Blaze, Sally, Cosmo and even Cream. The last story he heard was that he was secretly dating Maria. He wanted to tell Rouge so badly that Shadow was cheating on her, but he knew that Rouge wouldn't believe him and he knew Shadow would kill him. Everyone wanted to tell Rouge, but they all knew that Rouge is short-tempered. So nobody told her. Knuckles walked up to his locker, which was near Shadow and Jet's locker. "Hey, Shadow. What's up?"

"Knuckles, just the dude I wanted to see. I got something to tell you."

Jet smirked,"You have to listen to this one, Knuckles. He's the man for this one!"

"What happened?" wondered Knuckles

"Remember when yo was at my house Friday playing 2k13 with the guys and then Rouge called me? And speaking of Rouge, do you believe that she wanted me to help out at her stupid party this week? I've been running to store to store with her half the day. She ruined my plans I had with Maria."

"Wait, you still dating Maria?" questioned Knuckles

"Hell yeah! She got a fat ass and some big ass titties. She's a keeper! And plus she gives some good ass head and she knows how to fuck a hedgehog. Anyway, when Rouge called me while we was playing 2k13, I lied to Rouge saying that I had to run errands with my dad. I actually had a date with Maria. I went over her house while her parents wasn't home, and she cooked me breakfast while she was naked! Boyyyyy, he had to see her. Titties shaking every time she walks and moves, ass jiggling while she walks, swinging her hips when she walks. Man, I fucked her so good after we ate breakfast. Then Rouge kept calling and interrupting us, so I had to leave her house."

"Does Maria know that your dating Rouge?" asked Knuckles

"Yeah. She hates Rouge with a passion. Ever since they got into a huge fight sophomore year, they hated each other ever since. But, I ended up getting some pussy after Rouge treated me to lunch. It was the best day of my life." Knuckles shook his head in anger. Why would Shadow do that to Rouge? Just play her out like that? The boys shut their locker and went to the gym room. There's has to be a way to tell Rouge that he's doing this, but how can he convince her that he's not lying? Eventually, he's going to tell Rouge before the graduation party ends.


End file.
